Betrayal
by craZdancer25
Summary: Clare and Eli are finally together with all their issues and secrets worked out, but Adam starts to like Clare.  What will happen if Eli finds out?  Eclare fic, definite drama! plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I'm going to keep working on my first but this idea was nagging on me and I had to get out of my system. Btw I wrote this before I knew Adam was in Eli and Clare's English class so he's not going to be in their class during this. Please let me know what you think of it! :)**

Clare, Adam, and Eli were sitting at the park joking around during lunch. Clare and Eli

were sitting on a bench and he had his arm around her. None of them could stop

laughing though. Ever since Eli and Clare had talked out their issues and told their

secrets, they had been inseparable. Adam tagged along all of the time which was starting

to get on their nerves when they wanted privacy. He knew this but couldn't stop hanging

out with them. Both of them were kind of oblivious to the fact that he had his secrets that

he kept from them. After the whole transgender thing, they pretty much thought that he

didn't have any other secrets that he would keep from them. What could be bigger than

that right? In Clare and Eli's opinion nothing. In Adam's, having a huge crush on Clare.

There was no way that he could tell Eli. If he ever turned his back on him, that would

bring him down to a total of two good friends and one of them being his step brother. In

his defense though, he didn't even know that he liked Clare until she told him that he

shouldn't change himself for others, that she wanted him to be a guy.

Adam's not a dimwit. He's seen what Eli can do and he knows that being on his bad side

is not a good idea, but he couldn't stop following them around. This way he could be

with Clare all the time. And now the reason they were laughing was because of

something Clare said. It was barely even funny but since he was still in a girl's body,

that half of him made him laugh at whatever his crush said.

At first it wasn't funny at all but then they were laughing at him like none other

because apparently it was hilarious seeing him

laughing so hard he was on his back.

Between laughs Clare managed to get out, "You," small giggle, "are so strange," another

chuckle, "but in a funny way!"

That was absolutely adorable Adam thought, but it seemed like Eli thought it too because

he laughed and pulled her closer to him. Seeing that was really hard for Adam. All that

did was make him wish he could switch places- be born a male, have Clare, have life so

much easier.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. Them together always sobered him of his laugh hysteria.

"We've got to get to English, we're going to be late," Eli told Clare.

"Are we still on for after school?" Clare asked Adam. The other day he asked Clare if

she could stay at school to help him with his math homework. Actually he really did

need help but being honest, he just wanted to spend more time with her. He wasn't going

to try to steal Clare from Eli but he did want to spend some time with her that didn't

involve being extremely jealous.

"Yep, see you then," Adam said very upbeat.

They got up and started in the direction of the school hand in hand. Adam walked next to

them but a good few feet away.

Eli turned towards him and said, "So what's after school?"

At least he didn't have to lie about this. "Well, I'm pretty much failing math and so

Clare, genius that she is, is going to help me out."

Eli seemed satisfied with this. Even though there was no reason to fear him suspecting

anything, Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright I'm heading in a different direction, I have free period now. See you later!" He

said breaking off from them and walking in the opposite direction. As he walked the

other way he kept looking back at their locked hands and the way they were looking at

each other. _Why can't I just be happy for them?_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed my story! Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and like always, please review! :]**

It was the end of the day and Clare was getting her math books out of her locker. She

and Adam were in the same class just different hours so she would have the same

assignment as he did. Eli was standing next to her laughing.

Adam was in his locker getting out his books and homework. His locker wasn't very far

from hers so he could hear just about everything they were saying even though he was

trying to tune it out.

"You know you want to," Eli told her.

From the gist of the conversation he guessed that Eli was trying to convince Clare to

come over after they were done here at school.

"A bit full of ourselves are we?" She teased.

Adam wasn't sure if they could tell that he was listening but he guessed that they didn't.

"Absolutely!" They both laughed.

Now he was just digging through his locker making it look like he was doing something

so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Okay, fine. We should be done by four thirty so be here by then," She gave in.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He could here the triumphant smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got to go. See you then."

There was a silence where Adam peeked around his locker to see what was going on. He

wished he hadn't. They were sharing an intimate good bye kiss. Even though it was only

for a second, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. A bunch of emotions were

running wild through him like rage, jealousy, anger, betrayal. Neither of them saw him,

they were looking at each other, so he chose that moment to sneak into the handicap

bathroom- Fitz and Owen had returned to school and he was still freaked that if he went

in that bathroom they would beat him up- and punch his fist on the wall.

"Ow!" He whispered like he was shouting. His hand was throbbing. Luckily he didn't

hit it too hard that it would do any horrible damage. Walking over to the mirror, he

looked at himself. _Stop it! They are both your friends! Just relax._ He told himself.

When he left the bathroom, the hall was empty. Clare told him that she would meet him

in the tech lab. Miss O was usually there after school and that's where you were

supposed to work on homework if you stayed after.

Finally starting to calm down, he walked to the lab. She was sitting at a computer

looking through her math book.

"Hey Clare. Thanks for helping me out. My mom would kill me if I got an F," He said

sitting at a computer next to her. A couple other people were scattered throughout the

room but each of them were alone so it was pretty much quiet except for us.

"No problem!" She replied pushing a strand of curls off her face.

Adam wished he could have done that for her, but he didn't have the confidence or the

nerve.

He guessed she could tell the way he was looking at her because she looked down at her

book quickly and said, "So which problem did you need help with?"

Getting his book out of his bag, he said, "Umm number five and number seven I have no

clue how to do and number ten and sixteen I was wondering what you got for the

answer."

"Let's start with the ones you don't know how to do and then we can compare answers."

For the next hour they worked on math homework. Adam's mind was far from math, but

somehow he was still able to connect the dots and understand the answer. Every once in

a while they would make passing comments about how people were treating him now

that they knew his secret or about Eli and other random things. That was probably the

best part of the hour for him.

"Well you should get all of them right on your homework. Not to brag that is," Clare

said with a smile on her face.

"Again, thank you! So then… I'll see you later?" He was kind of hoping that later was

going to be sooner but he knew she'd take it as just a way to say good bye.

While getting up and putting her stuff in her bag she said, "Yep!"

They walked outside together, but when Eli picked her up, his high mood fell. Eli was

his best friend and it annoyed him how all he could do when he saw him was feel bad for

himself.

"Bye Adam!" Clare said as she got in the car.

"Later," He said indifferent. "Hey Eli."

"Hi… well bye!" Eli gave a slight wave without taking his hand off the steering wheel.

The rest of the time he sat there and waited for his brother to come pick him up. When

he got there, Drew said, "Seriously, hitting on Clare is not a good idea."

"Trust me, I know. If I could, I wouldn't, but I can't." The sentence was so messed up

that he laughed. It was nice that he didn't have to keep things from someone. That didn't

mean it still wasn't hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this chapter is okay. Had to work on it later tonight, so if it isn't as good, I apologize. Please let me know what you think of it! Enjoy! **

At home, Adam was sitting in Drew's room. They were having an argument over why he should or shouldn't tell Eli about Clare. "Have you met Eli?" Adam asked Drew the rhetorical question.

"All I'm saying is that you're absolutely miserable right now and it won't help much if you don't tell Clare that you like her. It might actually make you feel better," He responded.

"How would either a black eye or a bloody lip make me feel better?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Did you not say that Eli was your friend? And did you not tell me that confessing your secret to him was a huge relief?"

Avoiding his brother's eyes, he said, "This is way different and you know it."

"Sure, it's a different secret, but you even said yourself, you were surprised at how accepting Eli can be."

Getting annoyed of this back and forth arguing, Adam walked to the door and said, "Obviously you haven't seen them together."

Sometimes Drew could be the most clueless brother. Eli and Clare were different than every other couple out there. Being complete opposites, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Right now, they were the couple nobody wanted to mess with. Besides they were both the best friends he had there was no way he would risk that.

Later that night, Eli called him. He wanted to hang out, so Adam assumed it was like a guy's night out. He took it as an opportunity that would sober him of Clare. Eli was a good guy so maybe tonight could make their friendship overpower his crush.

When he got to Eli's house, he was surprised to see Clare sitting on the couch next to him. Apparently he missed the memo that said it was a guy's night out with Eli and his girlfriend.

Adam sat on the floor next to them. "Alright so get this," Eli started to tell him. "When I went to Clare's house tonight, her pare-," Clare gave him a death stare that cut him off, but it was a death stare that came from an adorable puppy.

Sitting there awkwardly on the floor, Adam pretended like they were just annoying him instead of angering him. It was bad enough when they just flirted in front of him, but now they were trying to tell him stories about their relationship. Inwardly, he was criticizing himself for ever believing that he could be with them and not want to punch Eli or hug Clare. At the same time he was mad at himself for even feeling that way.

"If you're going to make fun of the way my parents reacted at meeting you, well, don't," He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Eli, could you imagine what it would be like for them to see their sweet daughter come home with a black wearing, hearse driving guy?"

"What are you trying to tell me? That you don't like the way I dress? Or you do you have something against Morty?" Feigning hurt, Eli looked at Adam as if to get his opinion.

Already sickened enough, Adam shrugged while saying, "You're already dating her aren't you?"

Eli looked back at him strangely probably confused that he didn't say anything like _Aww you guys just want to make me hurl._

"Anyway," Eli said bringing the other subject back up, "you should have seen the way Clare's parents looked at me when I dropped her off. Priceless." He laughed slightly, teasing Clare.

She glared at him again. "Okay first off, I told you not to walk inside with me and second, you didn't help much by leaving as soon as they saw you. I mean you could have at least introduced yourself."

Adam by this time was trying to wipe the jealousy off his face. They looked at him every once in a while since they were repeating the story for his benefit, and every time they did he tried to put on a smirk but instead it came out as a pained smile.

Eli and Clare had weird looks on their faces now, like they both knew something was up with him but were communicating it silently to each other.

Apparently they didn't want to push the topic so Clare said, "And by the way I'm forbidden to see you starting an hour ago."

"_I_ thought I made a great first impression. Oh well, it's not like your parents can stop you from doing what you want."

Wondering why he had even been asked to come in the first place, Adam got up and said, "Look I feel like an extreme third wheel. We can meet up later but I'm going to go."

Eli said to him while he was walking out the door, "Wait. I really just wanted to hang out. What's going on with you lately?"

Adam got defensive and said, "Nothing. You guys obviously want privacy and I probably should work on homework anyway. See you tomorrow."

While he walked home, he was on the verge of tears. No one likes to cry but there was nothing he could do and things were just getting worse and worse. Maybe Drew was right. Maybe he should tell Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy. Your comments are still appreciated. I hope you like it and I promise that I will try harder to update more often! **

The next day at school, Adam was sitting on a park bench by himself. Everyone was starting to file into the school but he didn't want to go in. He was almost positive that Eli and Clare would be in there together and going in there would be just plain torture.

Coming up with ways to tell Eli, he noticed Drew walking into school later than most. There was a weird look on his face, a determined look. Following him into school, he noticed that it was later than he thought. Almost everyone was in their class already except Eli and Drew. Adam crept through the doors to a place where he could see them but they couldn't see him.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I know Adam is miserable and even though he won't admit it to himself, he wants to tell you. Besides I think you really need to know this," Drew told Eli.

The three of them were the only ones in the hallway now. "What is it? What's so important that I needed to skip class again? If I get caught, I could get suspended."

Eli seemed pissed off but it didn't look like Drew cared. "Adam likes Clare."

At this time Adam was kind of thankful that he wouldn't have to explain it to Eli himself. Now he was just hoping that Drew would do a good job explaining it so Eli wouldn't get that angry.

Either Eli was being extremely ignorant or he didn't want to believe it but he responded, "No duh."

Annoyed that he had to explain it, Drew rolled his eyes and said, "No, I mean he_ really_ likes Clare."

Adam leaned further toward them so he could hear and see better. Basically his whole happiness depended on how Eli would react.

It wasn't looking good. His fists clenched, he tilted his head down like he usually does when he's mad. Before he stormed right out of the school, he gave a death stare to Drew.

Jumping out of the way so Eli wouldn't see him, Adam heard Drew yelling at him, "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Luckily he wasn't seen, but he felt even worse than he had before. This was not what he wanted to happen. In fact it was pretty much the exact opposite of what he wanted. Today was definitely way worse than yesterday, he decided. So he went back to his house to wait out the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow he would search out Eli and try to explain things better. He probably would have cooled down some and be more reasonable to talk to.

No one was there. Drew was at school and both his parents were working. All day he did nothing. Watched T.V., slept, surfed the internet. For some reason his mind kept wandering as to why Eli got so mad. Didn't he understand better than anyone that you can't control your feelings? Why couldn't he see that Adam never did anything about it? As much as he tried to avoid thinking about it, he couldn't. He was sure that he told Clare. What would Clare think?

After school was over, Adam only had an hour or so before his brother would come home. Still doing nothing, he kept questioning what he would do. Should he text Eli or try to talk to him tomorrow or give him more time? Maybe try getting Clare to talk to Eli, he thought, but that was quickly shot down. Talking to Clare about his feelings for her would be way too awkward.

When the doorbell rang Adam jumped up and ran to the door. He definitely needed a distraction.

"Hi Adam," Clare said nervously.

His heart leapt, but his face fell. This obviously wasn't a pleasant visit, he could tell by her expression. "Oh… Clare."

"Please don't shoot the messenger. All he told me was that I was supposed to tell you to meet him outside The Dot tonight at seven." Clare stood there looking down at her feet. They both knew what was going on, but they both played dumb to spare the other.

"Okay, thanks. And I just want to say that I'm sorry." There was no explanation needed.

"It's okay. Just do me a favor, tell him that he's making a mistake. And be careful. I don't think he's going to anything, but I know that he's capable of things that neither of us can imagine."

They were looking at each other now. Adam was so glad that she came, even though he was almost positive that she came for Eli's benefit. Smiling a sad smile at her he said, "I will. And Clare," he paused, "it's really good to see you."

Returning the smile she said, "You too. Bye."

While she walked down the steps to his house, he closed the door and watched her walk away through a window. Neither of them had said Eli's name once, but they both knew what they were talking about. His mind was already made up. He was going to go tonight even if it was dangerous. If things went as planned, he would be able to give Eli an explanation. If not, well, at least he tried.

The family came home at six and he had already made up a good excuse by that time. Before he left the house he told them what he was doing, meeting up with Eli. This was no shock since they usually hung out, but he didn't tell them what they were meeting up for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the comments! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to keep getting them up but you'll just have to be patient. Tell me what you think! :]**

As he rounded the corner and The Dot came into view, so did Eli. One look told him that all of his fears had com true. Eli was standing there leaning against the brick wall looking up from under his eyebrows. There was definitely an evil glint in his eyes. Just as Adam was starting to realize that this actually might not be a good idea, Eli noticed him.

Turning around avoiding his eyes, Adam hoped he could get out of there. He should have known that that was just going to make it worse.

A hand appeared on his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, just going to get some water, have to stay hydrated," Adam said trying to play it off with a slight laugh.

"No the right answer is nowhere."

"Look, Eli, I'm not going to fight you."

Raising his eyebrows in question, he replied, "Is that what you thought I called you here for?"

Now Adam was just confused. What were they here for if it wasn't to fight? "Isn't it?"

"Fine I'll admit that at first all I wanted to do was punch you. But I realized that I was more angry that you didn't tell me."

This was a relief. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I was worried that you would react pretty much the same way you were about to."

"I'm giving you a chance to explain. And if you ever try anything with Clare," his face turned evil again but he let the sentence drop, probably thinking that it was more effective not to finish it.

"Trust me. I would never do that to you. You know as well as I do that you can't help who you like. Why do you think I never told you? Besides you're reaction, I know you would have told Clare and that would really embarrassing for one and it would just make me more miserable. It's obvious how much she likes you, so having her hear it from you, which I know she already did, will make her pity me even more. I don't need your pity. You know the reason I never tried anything with Clare?" he was just rambling on and he knew it but it needed to come out. Eli nodded no so he went on, "Because I knew how much that would hurt you. Like I said, it's obvious how much she likes you and if I had the choice I wouldn't like her."

"I get it. I'm sorry I got so mad, but look at it from my perspective also."

"Okay I should have told you. Friends?"

"Yeah."

"So, I don't know about you but I'm starving," Adam hinted toward The Dot.

"By all means. Eat," he responded gesturing toward the store.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "You aren't coming?"

Avoiding his eyes Eli said, "Clare and I have plans tonight."

"Fine, go," he said annoyed walking toward the door.

"Adam, I have to go. She probably just wants to make sure I didn't try anything."

"She can come too. I just wanted to hang with some friends right now," he responded defeated.

"I'll just call her right now and tell her to meet us here. You can go inside, I'll be right there."

While Adam walked in the restaurant thinking everything was finally good between them, he was completely oblivious to the conversation going on outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again I apologize for not uploading this sooner but it's going to start taking me longer to write these. Plz be patient. Comments are always great! Hope you like it!**

"Sorry about that. She'll be here in just a little bit," Eli said reentering The Dot.

Adam just shrugged. "It's fine."

For a moment they just sat there in awkward silence. "So what's new with you lately?" Adam said in an effort to break the silence.

After checking his phone Eli responded, "If I tell you something to do with Clare, it's going to get weird and if I don't, you'll feel left out."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "It gets even weirder when you decide to leave me out; there's no point."

"What if I were to say that I like her so much that I feel the need to get closer to her every time I'm with her, but it seems like all she wants to do is talk. I don't mind listening to her, but it's starting to get on my nerves," he told Adam. Once again he checked his phone.

He was getting frustrated now. "Then I would tell you that she's a girl and girls need their space much more than guys do. Besides it's Clare, she's a Christian. You know, What Would Jesus Do?"

Eli raised his eyebrows silently communicating, _is that _really _what you think about her?_

"You were the one that told me. If you didn't want my opinion, then you shouldn't have said anything."

He got his phone out again then put it away.

"What's going on?" This was getting ridiculous.

"With what?" Eli said, putting on his best clueless look.

Adam was starting to get worked up. "Well, I wonder," he replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's got something to do with the cell phone that you have been checking non stop."

He took out his cell phone and looked at it like he didn't understand what it had to do with this. "Oh, sorry I was just talking to Clare outside and she said that she was going to text me if she needed a ride because her moms gone.

"What a surprise. Your checking your phone for messages about Clare. Seriously either she's got you wrapped around her finger or your obsessing."

This seemed to piss him off. "Just because you have a crush on my girlfriend doesn't mean you can go off telling me that I'm too obsessed or that you think she has me on a leash."

Adam obviously isn't the kind of guy to just take insults. He gives them right back. "No maybe your right. Maybe your just a jerk who just wants to rub it in my face that you have her and I don't."

"If you wouldn't try to bring her up in every conversation we have then maybe I wouldn't talk about her as much."

They were practically yelling and everyone was staring, but they just kept at it. "Oh, I bring her up?"

"You're the one who told me that I should tell you what's going on between us right now. You're the one who wanted to explain to me why you had a crush on her. You're the one that told me you have a crush on her in the first place. Oh wait you couldn't do that. You had to have big brother come to the rescue."

Adam was on the edge of his seat just about to get up to punch Eli in the face when no other than our very own Clare walks in the door.

She gave both of them weird looks, and then said, "Am I missing something?"

They looked at each other and silently agreed to leave her out of this. "No we were just talking about," Eli paused trying to think of something.

"About Drew and Bianca. Can you believe he did that to Ali? I'm ashamed to call him my brother," Adam piped in.

Clare looked at us again trying to decide if we were lying but gave up, accepting it.

"I would think that you'd be more mad that he would still do that even after what she did to you," she joined in. Both of them breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Actually that doesn't bug me. More like I'm over it. Whatever she wants to think can annoy her, not me."

"Are you thirsty?" Eli asked Clare. "I'm parched. Adam, be a gentleman and go get some water."

Reluctantly he got up, if he back talked then Clare would get freaked and they couldn't have that. Going to the counter and asking for three waters, he looked back at their table and regretted it immediately. The chair she was sitting in was already right next to Eli's. They were smiling- no beaming- at each other. But Eli was the first one to break to staring contest because he decided that he needed to shoot a very pointed glance in his direction.

His stomach was already in knots but now he felt like he wanted to throw up. Looking elsewhere, he hoped that it would help him clam down a bit. Eli just couldn't let things be.

"Dude, your waters ready," Peter said like he had said it three times already.

"Oh, thanks."

Sluggishly moving back to their table, it was obvious Clare didn't notice him, he overheard something that Clare was saying to Eli.

"Fine, just stop asking. Of course he's my friend, and I feel bad for him, but you know I wouldn't go out with him. You're my boyfriend," Clare said as nicely as she could.

Even though he didn't have any intention to ever go out with her, it still hurt. It's like wanting a new puppy really badly but knowing that you can never have one, but to make it worse you find out that puppy doesn't want you. Well except it's ten times worse.

"Your still avoiding the question. I'm sorry to force this out of you but I want him to know if he is," Eli said trying to coax it out of her.

"Okay, it's getting on my nerves a little bit, but it's not that big of a deal. Besides, do you think Jesus ever told people to buzz off just because they were annoying him?"

"That's all I wanted to know," he responded confidently. _And why wouldn't he sound confident?_ Adam thought. After all he just won. Clare is annoyed of being around him and just doesn't want to say it to his face.

By that time Adam was just standing there behind someone else's table, not that it mattered, they wouldn't have noticed him anyway. But he went straight up to their table, slammed the glasses of water on the table sloshing water everywhere, and said, "Congratulations Eli. You won. You got even Clare to turn against me."

Clare looked at him appalled but he was looking at Adam. And just before he stormed out the door, he thought that he saw something in Eli's eyes. Something that showed a hint of regret.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is very delayed and I'm sorry! It's going to take longer with these stories now that school started again but I promise they're still coming! I hope you like it! Please review! :]**

When Adam got home, he felt like crying. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Even though he didn't want to make things worse, it made him feel better to think about ways to get back at Eli. Just because of who Eli is, the best way to get back at him would be through someone he cares about. But the thing was Adam didn't want to hurt Clare.

She was special to both of them so it seemed like she was out of the question. Who else could he easily get to that Eli cares about? Did he have any other good friends? Not that Adam could think of. Obviously it would be easy to do if he involved Fitz somehow, but that was out also. Fitz is unpredictable and you never know with him.

While he was contemplating this, Drew walked into his room. "When did your life get more girl drama than mine?"

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe about the time that you decided it would be a good idea to talk to Eli before I got the chance to."

"Look, I was trying to do you a favor. I'm sorry if I can't control your friend's anger management issues," Drew shot back.

"It doesn't matter what you were _trying_ to do anymore. Not like I have any friends now," he muttered.

This seemed to actually bother Drew. "Hey I'm sorry, okay? I really thought that I was helping. What happened anyway?"

Adam gave up on trying to be annoyed. "I went to see if I could salvage what was left of our _friendship _after school at The Dot. Eli was sitting there outside and at first he seemed pissed off but he actually listened to me and I thought everything was fine. I should have known right from the beginning that he had something up his sleeve."

Drew raised his eyebrows trying to get this brother to go on. The wounds were still raw, so it was hard for him to continue but he began again, "Scream at me in front of everyone then call Clare and get her to say that she's annoyed with me thinking I can't hear."

"I know that this isn't going to help the situation, but it'll make you feel better to try and get him back," he said deviously.

"I'm not in the mood," he quietly replied. Actually he was more in the mood than ever but he didn't want to involve Drew in all of this.

"But I have a great idea and I know you want to hear it."

Adam sighed, "I really don't." It sounded more like an _I give up_ response.

"So, first, does Clare know that you heard her?" Drew was already scheming.

"Yeah."

"Then you know she feels really bad about it and will want to make it up to you."

Adam nodded wanting him to just get to the point.

"Clare plus you minus Eli equals very jealous Eli," Drew said widening his eyes like it was very obvious.

This made Adam laugh a little, "Wow that's one math equation you can do that actually adds up."

"If questions like these were on tests, I would be at the top of the class."

Finishing the conversation, Adam rolled his eyes and said, "Sure. Now leave me alone, I've got some work to do.

Once Drew left the room, he pulled out his phone and found two missed calls and three new texts. Not surprising they were all from Clare.

_I didn't mean what I said. I'm really sorry!_ Was the first thing he read. _Please text me back! Really it was a mistake! _The second message. _Okay I get that you don't forgive me but I'm still sorry. I'll leave you alone. _Now she gave up. This means that he had a few days to get to her before she would completely shut him out.

_Didn't check my phone so I didn't get your messages. Meet me after school tomorrow to talk? _There was no chance that she would turn down his offer.

Right before he went to bed, he worked out the bumps in his plan. Clare wouldn't be able to be angry with him, Eli wouldn't be able to _not_, and if things worked the way he wanted them to, Bianca would get her comeuppance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay like I said before, this chapter is long overdue, but I have my own computer now! So hopefully the chapters will be up even sooner! I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D**

The next morning Adam woke up with a determination. Nothing was going to stop him, even Eli. It was all planned out, he just hoped that this time his plan would actually work.

_Sorry, I can't do after school but can we do lunch?_ He texted Clare. After school he needed to work on his brother. His hands were shaking with anticipation as he texted. It wasn't that he was nervous but it was the kind of anticipation you get when you're too excited to wait.

She immediately texted back which wasn't a surprise. _Of course! See u then!_

Once he and Drew were ready, their mom drove them to Degrassi. Apparently it was obvious that Adam was in a good mood because both Drew and his mom made some sort of comment about how they haven't seen him look like this since he first got here.

As soon as his mom pulled up to the building, Adam hopped out of the car. On the edge of running to school, he turned and waved bye to his mom. She got angry when they didn't acknowledge her or thank her for everything she's done for them.

While avoiding Eli at all costs, he went from class to class staring at the clock wishing that he could control time. The second hand seemed like it was glued to the face of the clock at the rate it was moving Adam thought. Finally he was sitting in his last class before lunch while Miss O was droning on about something irrelevant. A second after the bell rang, he was out of his seat and out the door. It seemed kind of stupid considering that Clare might not get to lunch until at least like five minutes after he was there, but he just couldn't wait.

There were only a couple people in the line for lunch when he entered the caf. He wasn't hungry though so he claimed a table for Clare and him and waited. People were filing in like crazy so it was hard to spot her. To bad it wasn't hard to see Eli with his arm around her possesively. He thought that they would possibly be in a fight since she seemed angry at him last night. Somehow he was sure that Eli found a way to talk himself out of it.

Watching them intently, Adam realized that people were trying to see what he was looking at. Before directing his gaze elsewhere, he tried to meet Clare's eyes to show her where he was sitting. She saw him and waved. Eli saw him too. His glance couldn't have been more pointed.

When Clare finally got through the line and made her way over to Adam, Eli veered off in a different direction. "Hey Adam, sorry about Eli. Things are ruff between you two, but I know that he feels bad about what he did. He just doesn't want to admit it to you," she said taking the seat across from him.

Her hair looked even curlier than normal, he thought. Her happiness, even though part of it was because of Eli, made him even more upbeat. "That's okay. Lets not talk about that. Actually I have something I need you help with."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ever since Vegas Night Drew and Ali have been miserable. Drew feels really bad about what he did and I know that he still cares for Ali. I'm not saying that they need to get back together but they should at least be on speaking terms," Adam explained.

"Well, Ali has been getting on my nerves lately. Don't tell her I said that, by the way. But she still likes Drew too. I think she's hurt the most that Drew lied to her about it. What were you thinking we should do?" Clare asked, intrigued.

"For starters, I need to get Drew to do something that is long overdue. I'll call you tonight and we can decide the details," he answered with a sinister smile on his face.


End file.
